


Formal Wear (Day 19)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [7]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Formalwear, He is Kel's baby, He's everyones baby uwu, Neal is my baby, baby boy neal, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Neal and Kel are getting dressed for a formal party and Neal is being a best baby boi.
Relationships: Keladry of Mindelan/Nealan of Queenscove
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Formal Wear (Day 19)

**Author's Note:**

> uwu

“Neal, I can fix my dress by myself.” 

“Yes I know you can, but please, let me give you my beautiful fashion sense.” Keladry rolled her eyes as he fixed her dress and did her hair. 

“See? Beautiful, is it not?” Keladry chuckled at him. 

“We look like royals.” 

“Exactly. I have excellent taste, don’t I.” She booped his nose. 

“Yes, my princess,” she said chuckling. “Come on, let’s not be late. Do you need me to carry you there?” 

Neal’s face turned red at her comment and he stuck his tongue out at her. She quickly picked him up in her arms like a bride, making him yelp in surprise. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she said before giving him a quick kiss. He buried his face in her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her while she carried him out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> protecc neal


End file.
